So Much Together
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A Little Four Part Song-Fic of Ken and his relationship..... [3 of 4]
1. So Much Together, But

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe.... And nor the lyrics.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Grr...from now on, I'll go by that name. **points her sn** Sighs.....  
  
Watari: What's wrong? And why?   
  
KyraEnsui: Just found out that there's another sn which it will confused people. I might as well change the rest of my work too soon. Sighs.... **bangs her head on the table** Now, I have to find a way to download Microsoft Word or Works onto my computer since it was rebooted and all the files are gone. Grrr.....  
  
Watari: Luckily, you did have some stored somewhere and you were able to recover some work.   
  
KyraEnsui: I know but I have to redownload them all. Grr... Well, I'm using WordPad since I didn't notice that it has one. Notepad stinks and I only used it for getting information. __ I still need to work on my Sailor Schweiss and other works soon. Argh... So much work to do and I didn't even start on my English essay. Eep... Tatsumi will be very mad.   
  
Watari: Might as well start on it now and don't show this window up when he comes by to check on you.   
  
KyraEnsui: ^____^ Okay~~ Let me finish this fic up first.   
  
Watari: What is it about this time??  
  
KyraEnsui: It's Weiss with the song "Anna ni issho datta no ni" or translated as "So Much Together, But..." by See-Saw. ;___; **wipes imaginary tear away** Gundam SEED was good and sad. And I will do Yami no Matusei with "Sleepless Beauty" by K.ITO + D.K.  
  
Watari: I see. Ganbatte. [literally: Do your best]  
  
KyraEnsui: Domo Arigatoo!! ^___^V Onto this fic  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: This is about Ken and his rough times being with his lover which it has grew stronger than ever. ^^ You'll find out who he is talking about. This song was translated so you would understand what it meant. I found it on Animelyrics.com under Gundam SEED.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A slightly tall dark figure stands on top of the rooftop of his apartment where he gazes endlessly upon the beautiful night sky. He felt warmth in the arm of his lover which they closely snuggle each other with a slight hint of music in the background. Apparently, he wanted to make this night very memorable by bringing in his cd player and the little speakers on the ledge where only the two of them can hear. Of course, he didn't want to wake up his neighbors or his friends.  
  
[insert background music "Anna ni issho datta no ni"]  
  
[We used to have so much together,  
  
But the dusk is already a different shade.]  
  
"Ken... Tell me why we are up here." as the man wraps his strong arms around Ken's body and gently placing his chin onto Ken's shoulder.   
  
"I thought it would be nice to be alone together. Do you know what day is it?" Ken snuggles closer as he softly rub his face against his lover's and purring.  
  
"Can it be already two years already? From what I remember, we didn't have a lovely start."  
  
[You used to always hold me gently, now   
  
you only push me away.  
  
Your coldly cast away heart is  
  
wandering aimlessly.]  
  
"Of course, we were enemies. You are Schwarz and I am Weiss. What do you expect? Who knew that this would happened? All I know is that Ran would definitely killed you when he found out...."  
  
"He did, didn't he? And look, I'm still alive even though it did took alot to convince your leader."  
  
The young man giggle which causes his lover to raise a brow.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's funny how you tried to convince my friends to trust you. You did after all, tried to killed me, torture me, and used me to get rid of Weiss. You think that they would forgive you that easily."  
  
"I just find it why I didn't killed you from the beginning but...."  
  
"But...."  
  
[If you say such mischief exists,   
  
it's strange to close your eyes   
  
beneath the wintry sky.]  
  
"Ken... What is it with you? How can I not killed you? How can I fall in love with you?"  
  
"I...just....I don't know. You asked me why?"  
  
"Hmm...it's probably your hot-temperness. Or is it your perfection? An angel fallen from heaven.."  
  
[We used to have so much together, but  
  
I can't get by on just one word.  
  
Quickly leave, now is the time.]  
  
"Hmph.. A fallen angel, eh?"  
  
"Yes... A beautiful fallen angel."  
  
"Tell me why I would fall for you. After all, what you did to me.... Why......"  
  
[We used to have so much together,  
  
But the dusk is already a different shade.  
  
At least I can sleep quietly in the moonlight.]  
  
"I don't want to feel loved. I don't want it. It'll just bring pain....and impaired my judgement with my team."  
  
"Everyone deserves love, no matter who or what they are. Even if it brings pain, we should be able to feel together and go through together even if I have to go against...."  
  
He gently quietly Ken by pressing his lips onto his under the moonlight. Short, sweet, and simple. Releasing his kiss, he cups Ken's chin where their eyes meets.  
  
[If the moon and my fate were to pass away,  
  
wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?  
  
How many times did you not want to hold me?   
  
My powerless words can pass the weary night.]  
  
"Ken... Don't you think that this song abit depressing for our night?"  
  
"True... But don't you think it has a perfect meaning for this day and throughout our relationship?"  
  
They closed the gap where he hugs tightly around the young man and he could feel the rhythm of his lover's breathing. Trying to contain his tears back, he begins to move Ken back. Ken was abit startled.   
  
The man courtly bow in front of Ken where he extended his hand toward him. "If you may, I would like to have a dance with you, my love."  
  
[We used to have so much together, but  
  
how can this irregular couple   
  
make it in such a place?   
  
We used to have so much together, but  
  
when we started to meet something was revealed   
  
in your mysterious, dark profile,  
  
Suspended in the deepest confusion.]  
  
"I don't get you, Ken. A years worth of pain and you still love me. Why? Why did you love me and not him?"  
  
"I... I really don't know. I just do... You....you were there to respond when I needed the most."  
  
"What if I was just using you as usual? Do you still love me or you would kill me?"  
  
"Both." as Ken buries his face onto his lover's chest as they continued to dance.  
  
[Where is your heart?   
  
Where is it floating?  
  
It's as if those eyes   
  
are misleading.   
  
We used to have so much together, but  
  
I can't get by on just one word.  
  
Your passion began to flow.]  
  
"I swear. This song you picked is really depressing. Its meanings are deep. Wouldn't you choose more of.....like that Titantic song? What was it.......My Heart will Go On?"  
  
"Hehe... I don't think I want to think about a boat sinking right now. Besides, there's an instrumental version [1] which it is more depressing than that song. Trust me, I almost cried when I heard it when I was in pain. I should let you listen to it sometimes. It makes a good tune for musical boxes"  
  
[If the moon and my fate were to pass away,  
  
wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?  
  
How many times did you not want to hold me?   
  
My powerless words can pass the weary night.]  
  
"Ken, tell me again why we are up here?"  
  
Ken sighs. "It has been two years. Two years of our relationship."  
  
"I have a hard time believing that our first year was ever memorable."  
  
"That's true but considered me as a fool for ever loving you."  
  
"No Ken. You're not a fool. I am. And why did you put that song in repeat??"  
  
Ken giggled. He wraps his arm around his lover's neck and hold onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. Afraid of losing him again and feeling alone and lost again. No.. He didn't want to feel it again. Not ever.   
  
He felt himself being swoop off his feet and gripping onto his lover tightly. His head gently placed under his lover's chin where he snuggles and purrs.  
  
"You know. I have always wanted to....make love with you but I'm afraid that you would like....." he was cut off by Ken's sloppy kiss but deepening it with his own.  
  
"Brad... Aishiteru [literally: I love you]. I do. I want you to..."  
  
Giving his little smirk, Brad gently placed Ken on the ground and started to removing all of his clothes.  
  
"Ack.. You mean now, on the roof, in this cold night?!"  
  
"Of course, and ruin a perfectly good mood. Besides," as he evilly savour his body with his moist, warm tongue down his lover's neck, "it's not like anyone would interrupted us. I foreseen it."  
  
Ken moaned in pleasure. "Noo.....fair." He felt warmth down his thighs where Ken grasped onto Brad's shoulder. Slowly, he made his way up, teasing all his senses. He place his hand between Ken's leg and the other to remove the bangs.  
  
He seductively whisper in Ken's ear. "Aishiteru, Ken. Aishiteru"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: **grins evilly** Hehe... That's far enough for this one-shot fic. It's my first so yeah... I would go further with the scene sort of remember to save it for my other fics. ^__^V Please review. Heck... I don't care if you flame or not, it'll bring in more inspiration.   
  
P.S I hate Notepad. It just makes this whole fic look weird. Just look at my 3rd chapter of Sailor Schweiss. Hehe....  
  
[1] There is an actual instrumental to this song which I found when I was watching an AMV of Gundam SEED which I actually almost cried. 


	2. Onward to the next one!

KyraEnsui: Hai hai... KyraEnsui here. So, what did you guys think of that one-shot songfic of Ken and his lover? And no, I will spoil it. Hehe... No cheating on finding out who if you read the reviews even though it didn't say much. **hugs reviewer** Thanx for not spoiling. Hehe... Hmm... I thought awhile and I already create another songfic. Yes yes... I did say ONE-SHOT but I find it interesting to continue it on. But it depends on the reviews. **snickers** If there are at least 8 reivews, I'll put up the next one which it is about the person who loses Ken and regrets it. ^___^V  
  
Tsuzuki: Were you able to finish your essay?!  
  
KyraEnsui: Hai hai... **salutes** I just need to proofread it first. And then, I am off. Hehe....  
  
Tsuzuki: Okay... ^^  
  
----------------------------  
  
8 Limited Plushies of Weiss and Schwarz (Please keep in mind that there's not really a real plushies of them yet but hey... This is AU. ^^;;;;;;;)  
  
Misura 12 in. plushie of "Sweet Brad Crawfish"  
  
Anna Hibiki 12 in. plushie of "Sexy Love Schuschu"  
  
Gangsta Videl 12 in. plushie of "Ickle Farfiekins"  
  
Mikel Abel 12 in. plushie of "Soccer Kitten Ken"  
  
KyraEnsui There are at least 1 more left. That means I want to see 1 more reviews to put up the next one. Hehe.... ^___^;;;;  
  
1. "Spicy Hot Ran"  
  
2. "Soccer Kitten Ken" taken  
  
3. "Tickle Me Omi"  
  
4. "Heaven Knockin' Yohji"  
  
5. "Dark Chii Nagikins" 


	3. It's Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe.... And nor the lyrics.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: You know... It's a bit tiring to keep putting up those disclaimers but it beats being sued. ^__^V Of course, without them, there's no Weiss.   
  
Watari: Tell me why you're on the computer again and not doing your homework as usual???  
  
KyraEnsui: I...umm....procrastinating... Hehe.... **sweatdrops**  
  
Watari: **bangs lightly on forehead** Tatsumi is really going have you for procrastinating too much.   
  
KyraEnsui: I know but I always get my work done. ^__^V Don't you think?  
  
Watari: I think so.... I'll be working on my 'experiment'. Talk to you later.  
  
KyraEnsui: Buh bye!! **waves** Now, back to writing my next fic.  
  
Tatsumi: KyraEnsui!!!!!  
  
KyraEnsui: **spooked** Eeep!!!!!!! Hai hai... I'll work on it tonight. Promise. Please.....let me work on this one and then I go back on working on my essay. **puppy eyes**  
  
Tatsumi: **sighs** Fine... It'll better be done by tonight or you're restricted from using ANY computers for one week.   
  
KyraEnsui: **salutes** Yes sir!  
  
**walks back to his office**  
  
KyraEnsui: **wipes imaginary sweat** Onto the fic.....  
  
----------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Oh thank you sooo much for the review. Hehe.... Did it took awhile to find out who's Ken's lover is? I won't spoil you if you haven't it yet. ^__^V Now let's see if you can find out who's the one that let Ken go and regret it. This is the 1st person's POV. The song I'm using is "It's Too Late" by Seki Tomokazu-sama, Koyasu Takehito-sama, Miki Shin`ichirou-sama, and Yuuki Hiro-sama.   
  
Footnote: [lyrics translated]  
  
This is 2nd Song Fic continuation of "So Much Together, but...".  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[Like the flames I lost you to, sadness overwhelms me, too  
  
The rain sends shivers down my spine and seeps into my memory  
  
Who was it that loves you so? Who was it that hates you so?  
  
I gasp in pain- the memories begin to swirl inside my mind]  
  
I am such a fool. I have all this time to have you, to confess to you, and yet, I was too late to respond.   
  
[Should I believe in what we did then?  
  
And if I do, leave you behind and feel regret again?  
  
Is this the way to say goodbye, love?  
  
When you and I had promises yet to fulfil?]  
  
You were there when I needed you. Someone to tell me that I can loved again. Someone to tell me that I am human with emotion. Why? Why did I selfishly ignore your feeling? Just tell me why I just.....  
  
[That kiss you placed upon my heart, there still remains a lonely mark  
  
Can't seem to lose the memories of when we met in the dark  
  
And as I sigh, I can feel you once again  
  
But it fades just as fast as it began]  
  
I want to hold you again. I want to kiss you again. I want to hear lovely laugh. How much I missed them....if you are with someone that I depised the most. Ah hell. He's the one who tried to killed you, used you, and tortured you. And yet, you still loved him. Why?  
  
[Why are we born into this life? Why do we die into the night?  
  
It seems the only one who ever knows these things is the rain  
  
Which takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay  
  
Until love fades away]  
  
As I sighed alone in my room. Just thinking how we used to be together. Even though we are not lovers, we still had each other. You trusted me with all your heart and yet, I have not given you mines.  
  
[Gaze into the flames of blue, all my memories to view  
  
The rain comes pouring down like stinging needles falling from the sky  
  
Who was it that screamed in fear? Who was it that dreamed in tears?  
  
I hear the voices but the faces have been washed away for years]  
  
I was there to recover you. I was there to revive you from your capture. And yet, you still called out his name as you sleep. A beauty of a fallen angel who love the child of a devil. No matter how much pain you're in, I was there to ease it. Tell me why, Ken? Why do you love that man who ruined your life? Why would you try to protect him? And go against us? Your friends....  
  
[I fear there's nothing that I can do  
  
Soaked by the rain I stand upon the concrete, sobbing now  
  
It seems so long since I last held you  
  
And even longer since the last time that you smiled...]  
  
I understand why I can't let go of the past. You confessed your love to me with your anger. The tears that falls gently down your lovely cheek. You tried to convince me, no... You tried to tell me your feelings that is inside of you for so long. And yet, I exploded back with anger. I say that I hated you. I say that you betrayed us.  
  
[This rain that hides my tears away,   
  
this rain that turns the world to gray  
  
Those happy memories of you and I are slashed in the night  
  
Fading so fast, as I watch them, helplessly  
  
All my tears have begun to overflow]  
  
A year later, you were happy to find out that Schwarz is a part of our team. And yet, we are not easily convince of their intention. Not what they did to you but what HE did to you. I wanted to kill that bastard. No, I want to use my wires to strangle him and there. But I know that you would hate me forever. Not when you are able to trust me again.  
  
[This rain that washes pain away, this rain that blows the flames away  
  
And lets the dreamers dream of songs to sing, releases the life  
  
And takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay  
  
Until love fades away, until love fades away...]  
  
Even our fearless leader have a hard time to adjust this new situation. Of course, the chibis would get along quite well. But I... I didn't trust HIM at all. You smiled to him, hug him, and kiss him. Even though, he's the one who brings the pain and sadness to you but he also brings the happiness in you. I'll have a hard time adjusting this but I'll get over it soon.   
  
If he ever hurts you again, then I will personally killed him for sure. Without hesistation. That is a promise from your friend, Yohji Kudou. I wouldn't be surprise if Ran decides to join. Even he has feelings for you.  
  
I'll be damn... This is nice way to think about with this song in the background. I wonder if it was a set-up.  
  
[Radio] That was a song sung by Seki Tomokazu-sama, Koyasu Takehito-sama, Miki Shin`ichirou-sama, and Yuuki Hiro-sama which they are known as Weiss Kreuz called "It's Too Late". A dedication to all those who believes in lost love. [radio ends]  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Ne ne... Did you guys think it was Ran Fujimiya?? **pokes** Didya? Hehe... Even I thought I would go for that but let's just say I find it a bit obivious to do that. ^^ As usual, please review. Hehe... I really do want to thank you guys who review for me. ^_____^  
  
**hugs and gives free plushies of all Weiss and Schwarz characters to the reviewers**  
  
Anna Hibiki: Hehe... Wai~~ I loved your stories. I'll be waiting for you next updates. I love those pairings too. Hmm...you know that I have Schu and Ken paired up in my Sailor Schweiss fic which I am hoping to get that up soon.   
  
Misura: Aww....thank you soo much. You were my 1st reviewer for this fic. ^__^V Hehe... I know it took awhile to find out.. Even I took awhile to find out who should I paired Ken up towards half way of my fic.   
  
Gangsta_Videl: Kyaa~~~ Me love Farfie too!! ^__^V 


	4. Forever Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe.... And nor the lyrics.   
  
----------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Yatta~ They like my 4-part Song Fic. Hehe.... I should at least find one song that is more light-hearted mood, something happy.  
  
Tsuzuki: Hmm... Well, you are making this one a bit more depressing.  
  
KyraEnsui: I know~ This is when they finally.....  
  
Tsuzuki: ???  
  
KyraEnsui: I cannot spoil this. I didn't spoil with my first 2 fics so why should I start here. Hehe... As usual, it's up to my intelligent and awesome readers to find out.   
  
Tsuzuki: You just love to see everyone in a good perspective, do you?  
  
KyraEnsui: Hey. I'm highly optimistic. Hehe... Everyone have a good side. ^__^ I like to entertain and at least bring a smile to their faces.   
  
Tsuzuki: I see.. ^^ For now, let's clear up some confusion in your fic. Anna Hibiki-san is a bit confused with the relationship from "It's Too Late".  
  
KyraEnsui: Hai hai... I see. Hmm... That's a confused one. Hehe... I went along with the story when I decided to make him on the serious side than his 'normal' personality. I thought I would do Ran but that was a bit obilivous so I went 180 degrees and gave it to our lovable playboy. Hehe... It's hard to keep it from spoiling but yeah, it's the temptation, isn't it Misura?  
  
Well Hibiki-san, my answer would be Ken has been surpressing his feelings for both Ran and Yohji but Ran didn't want to hear Ken's excuses yet so he went up to his room. Ken was so depressed that he blurted out saying he hated Ran and Yohji came in to check on him. Ken was starting to breakdown and he, also, told Yohji about his feelings towards him but as you read my fic, he lashed out on Ken back. So yeah, a bit confusing huh? I'm too.  
  
Tsuzuki: Wow~ Confusing.  
  
KyraEnsui: @__@ I know. I'm the one who wrote it and yet, I can't even get a straight answer. Gah~~  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Forever Love" From X: The Movie.   
  
[Lyrics]  
  
[A/N: Same point of view between Ken and Brad but this time, it is in their room. And the rest of the guys are in it, too.]  
  
-------------------------------  
  
[Alone I cannot walk  
  
Time's winds are too strong  
  
Ah, it's wounded  
  
I should have gotten used to it, but right now]  
  
"Shit. I'm having this headache again. A very bad one, indeed."  
  
"Are you okay, Brad? Are you having your visions again?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"That's your 4th one this night alone. Is it about our mission tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes, Ken." as he holds onto Ken tightly and placing his face onto Ken's shoulder.  
  
Ken gets up and turns to look at his lover straight in his eyes. Deep, chocolate eyes meets soft, golden eyes. As gravity would bind them together with attraction, their lips are seal with their love and passion. Each tantalizing their needs with its action inside and dominating who should pleasure the other most. A seal is now broken.  
  
"Please tell me what you see. I cannot let you do this to yourself. If it involves our friends, we must tell them tonight. But if it invovles me, please tell me now. I cannot let you suffer alone with your visions still haunting you." as he hugs Brad tightly and letting out his tears that he have been holding back for so long.  
  
Brad removes Ken from his body and gently pushes back to the wall where he places two pillows behind him to support his back. He gives him a quick peck on the lips and rests his head on Ken's lap. He snuggles a bit to find the 'comfy' spot and stares up at the ceiling and then, to Ken. Ken starts to play and brushes with Brad's hair.  
  
[Ah, leave me the way I am  
  
My heart, even though damp  
  
At this moment is being changed  
  
If unchanging love exists  
  
Will you hold my heart  
  
Catch my tears  
  
All of my heart is ready to shatter]  
  
"I don't want to lose you or our friends. The mission for tomorrow night is very dangerous. I saw blood everywhere especially on my hands. Pain that I see in their eyes. Everything was taken away when we are surprise. I see... I saw Rosen Kreuz."  
  
"You mean they're involve too. I thought they were taken care of when you guys went to Germany. How they?"  
  
"I thought we did but what I saw was them. Maybe an illusion but they are in my vision."  
  
"Please go on. What happened to us?"  
  
Ken continues to mingle with his hair when Brad snuggles closer to Ken as he buries his face close to Ken's stomach and situates himself in that position. He sighs.  
  
"I don't know where to start. It's very difficult to puzzle them all and explaining it to you. More likely, to everyone. I have to repeat myself again."  
  
"Hmm... Hehe... I think I have an idea." he kisses Brad's forehead and closes his eyes a bit.   
  
Brad could see Ken smirking. Ken smirking?! Brad thinks that he have been spending too much time with Schuldig. A few minutes later, he sees the guys coming in their rooms when Ken responds to the knock. Omi, Nagi, Farfarello, and Schuldig comes in. A few seconds later, Ran and Yohji comes in. They all scattered and situated around the room and waits for Ken or Brad to tell them about something. As for Schuldig, he was having a bad headache because Ken was screaming out in his thoughts as if he was shouting the top of his lungs across the room.  
  
"Ken, you dork."  
  
"Hehe... I know I am but it is much easier. Don't you think?"  
  
Brad sighs.  
  
[Forever Love Forever Dream   
  
Only overflowing thoughts of love   
  
Please bury all of the terrible, sorrowful time   
  
Oh tell me why   
  
All I see is blue in my heart   
  
Will you stay with me]  
  
"So Herr Leader, what do you want us to know? It must be really important if your lovable kitten didn't shout out his thoughts to me to get a major pain that we called headache." said Schuldig while rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Rosen Kreuz."  
  
All went silent.  
  
"I thought we took care of them. How they?" said Nagi, who broke the silence.  
  
"I thought so, too. Apparently, they are in my vision along with all of you. I just need some thought to organize the visions that I have had before." he sighs again but still getting a headache.  
  
Ken gently rubs Brad's forehead to help ease his headache.  
  
"Thank you, Ken."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"As I was trying to say, Rosen Kreuz are involved with our mission. We'll be ambushed by them along with their experiments. Everyone will at least get some injuries but some of us....some of us will suffer more than an injury."  
  
Brad tries to bring back his composure but telling them who will reach the brink of death is much harder and painful. Once again, he sighs and return on explaining his visions.  
  
[Until the winds pass   
  
All my tears overflow again   
  
Forever Love Forever Dream   
  
Be with me this way   
  
Please hold my trembling heart until dawn   
  
Oh stay with me]  
  
"Ran, your judgement will be impaired. Your katana will be stab on your left leg. You went against die Hündin [1]. She's like Nagi, a telekenesis user. Schuldig, you're going to have some burn on your hands and your left arm while protecting Omi and Nagi. In other words, you went against..."  
  
"Feuer [2]. I see. As long it didn't scar my beautiful face, it's all okay." Schuldig interrupted Brad and being sarcastic.  
  
"Farfarello, you went against Blendwerk [3] while Yohji was having his mind attack so you were emotionally unstable to fight."  
  
"I see." Yohji respond while lighting a cigarette.  
  
"What happens to me, love?" Ken asks.  
  
[Ah, I want this to end  
  
Nothing is ended though in this night  
  
Ah, I am lost  
  
There is nothing...only you exist  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
  
Will you stay with me  
  
Hold my trembling heart until dawn  
  
Oh stay with me  
  
Until the wind passes  
  
At this moment, more than anyone I want you with me]  
  
"I....I saw my hands stained by your blood. I really didn't see how you were hurt but you suffered the most injuries. You fell into my arms. You...." he was silence by Ken's fingers that was gently press against his lips and making his "shh.." sound.  
  
"Crap. We have our work cut out tomorrow night. I thought it was dangerous enough to go against those ugly things and now them. God really love us." Yohji puffs his cigarette.  
  
"God hurts us all." as Farfarello licks his knife, "Brad's vision hurts God."  
  
"Ever heard 'God hurt those he loves' [4]" Ran added the comment.  
  
[Forever Love Forever Dream  
  
I can't go on  
  
Oh tell me why, Oh tell me true  
  
Tell me the meaning of life  
  
These tears overflowing from our relation   
  
Until the seasons change into forever  
  
Forever Love...]  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Ken." Brad looks up at Ken.  
  
"Ahem... It's more like WE don't want to lose our clusmy kitten too." Schuldig coughs in.  
  
"Don't worry, Brad. I'll be fine." Ken tries reassure his lover.  
  
"Ken, this song is really depressing. You have a knack of finding songs on a right moment." Yohji complains.  
  
"That's Ken." Brad added in.  
  
"Hey." Ken blurted in.  
  
"Let's leave the love spat here. We all should get some rest so we could be on high alert and prepare for danger. Night you guys." Omi said.  
  
"Night Omi." everyone said in unison.  
  
Omi left with Nagi and then everyone else went back to their rooms but Ran and Yohji stays behind. Apparently, they have something to say since they waited for everyone to leave.  
  
"What's wrong, Ran? Yohji?" Ken asks.  
  
"Brad, we want you to savour the night with Ken while it lasts. Kudou and I accepted you. We believe you will bring happiness to Ken. Ken, we're sorry about earlier. Please accept our apologizes." Ran confesses.  
  
"As long we understand each other and trust each other. I accepted." Ken respond.  
  
"Thanx. Let's go Kudou. Let them have their time."  
  
"And we'll have ours. Purr...." Yohji place his hand behind Ran's ass.  
  
Ken's eyes widen. "You two??"  
  
"I have foreseen it."  
  
---------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Lala... I left it a cliff-hanger. Hehe... I'll save it for my final part of this song fic. **snickers**  
  
[1] bitch = die Hündin   
  
[2] fire = das Feuer   
  
[3] illusion = das Blendwerk   
  
[4] Takehito Koyasu-sama's song. Hehe...  
  
[A/N: Okay.. It was hard to find out who's in Rosen Kreuz so I made it up. Hehe...] 


End file.
